A known paste supply apparatus for supplying paste in screen printing is an apparatus for supplying paste to a mask from a syringe in which the paste is stored (see Patent Reference 1 shown below, for instance). Generally, paste is distributed in a state sealed in a container called a paste pot, and when the paste is supplied by the syringe, the paste is shifted from the paste pot and is used. Also in recent years, a paste supply apparatus configured to directly supply paste from a paste pot in order to save shifting is known (see Patent Reference 2 shown below, for instance). Such a paste supply apparatus is configured so that in a posture in which a through hole bored in a bottom part of a container faces downwardly, the paste pot is held and an inner lid of the inside of the container is depressed by a cylinder etc. and the paste is extruded from the through hole.
Patent Reference 1 is JP-A-2011-140176 and Patent Reference 2 is JP-A-2010-172928.